The Truth
by Wardhany90
Summary: Warning : Harry potter and all character are belong to JK Rowling. boyxboy, drarry, fanfic, typo, EYD bertebaran, cerita agak gaje, cerita mungkin tidak sesuai judul, OOC(s), dsb.
1. chapter 1

_Menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang disekitar, apakah itu salah?_

 _Mengharapkan cinta dari orang yang dicintai, apakah itu salah?_

 _Jika semua itu salah, lalu apa yang benar?_

 _Kasih sayang dan cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, kita hanya perlu... Bersabar. Benarkah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Fanfiction by me**

 **Boyxboy : Draco x Harry**

 **Typo(s), EYD bertebaran, gaje, cerita tidak sesuai judul, kurang nge - feel, OOC(s), dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara malam hari cukup dingin, membuat orang enggan keluar. Tetapi tidak dengan seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam yang kini sedang duduk tepat di depan danau hitam, dengan sebuah buku kecil di pangkuannya.

Dia menggoreskan tinta di selembar kertas putih, goresan-goresan itu membentuk huruf-huruf yang kemudian menjadi kata-kata, kalimat-kalimat, dan berakhir menjadi paragraf.

Remaja itu kelihatan... Menyedihkan.

Lihat tubuh yang berbalut jaket tebal itu.. Kecil, kurus, dan tampak rapuh.

Lihat kerutan di dekat bibir cherry yang memesona.. Bekas senyum sendu yang dipaksakan.

Lihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya.. Air mata yang terus menetes sejak ia kecil...

Dan.. Lihat mata emerald yang sayu di balik lensa kacamata bulat itu.. Berbagai emosi tertera disana.. Sedih, terluka, kesal, semuanya campur aduk jadi satu.

Kertas putih itu telah penuh dengan tulisan, ia menutup buku itu, bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya dan menatap kosong ke arah danau.

Sementara itu, di depan sebuah kastil, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung. Mata onyx nya menatap sekeliling, seakan mencari sesuatu, bibir pink miliknya terus menggumamkan 'Kemana sih dia? Selalu deh, keluar malam hari.' Kemudian seringai muncul di bibir tipis itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati pohon yang tumbuh di depan danau, 'Aku kerjai dia ah,' batin gadis itu. Dia berhenti tepat di balik pohon

1...

2...

" Tidak perlu sembunyi Alexa, aku tau kamu disana." Suara serak yang keluar dari pemuda yang bersandar di pohon itu membuatnya nyaris terjungkal.

" Uh.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tau aku ada disana? " tanya Alexa.

" Feeling."

" Oh, Harry, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini? "

Harry menggeleng, "Aku ingin berhenti Al, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Alexa menatapnya prihatin.

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tinggal 2 tahun lagi, apa kau masih kuat?" tanya Alexa, Harry mengangguk.

"Aku masih kuat kok, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama kan ?, kita akan buka kebenaran dan semua akan menyadari kesalahan mereka."

Alexa tersenyum dan mengambil buku kecil di pangkuan Harry, "Kau tidak perlu buku untuk curhat, kan masih ada aku, aku akan mendengarkanmu," ia membaca tulisan Harry.

"Oh, rupanya kamu sedang jatuh cinta, dengan si pirang itu kan?" Harry tersenyum, "Aku tidak yakin dia akan membalas cintaku Al."

Alexa sungguh menyayangi sahabatnya yang satu ini, karena dia masih polos, tetapi sudah harus merasakan pahit nya hidup.

Ia merasa kesal, bagaimana tidak? Melihat sahabatmu dicaci, diejek, dilukai selama 5 tahun, hei yang benar saja!!! Harry memang anak yang kuat, ia masih bisa bertahan dengan semua ejekan itu.

Hening.

"Harry, kau tau kan, masa lalu kita sama, yatim piatu dari kecil, tinggal dengan para muggle yang kejam, dan.. "

"Tapi, kita berbeda Alexa, orang tuamu mati karena Death Eaters, sedangkan aku... " Alexa memeluk tubuh mungil Harry.

"Sst, sudah, kita sama ok? Harry, kau percaya padaku kan? " Harry mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti yang lain? " ia menanyakan hal yang sejak dulu membebani hatinya, meski ia selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama.

" Kau sering menanyakan itu, dan jawabannya adalah aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, lagipula kau sahabatku dari kecil."

Harry tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus, Alexa ikut tersenyum. "Kau masih ingat lagu masa kecil kita? " Harry mengangguk.

 _Oh semesta ta ta ta_

 _Tau betapa pa pa pa_

 _Indahnya cinta antara kau dan aku_

 _Berjanjila la la la_

 _Takkan kau lupa pa pa pa_

 _Sampai kapanpun cinta kau dan aku.._

(Semesta Cinta by : Naura)

Mereka tertawa setelah menyanyi, "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke menara," ajak Alexa. Harry mengiyakan, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kastil.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Stasiun Kingcross peron 9 3/4 cukup ramai, tentu saja karena ini tahun ajaran baru. Para murid berdesakan menaiki kereta, dan saat itu ada seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dan teman gadisnya berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk menemukan kompartemen kosong.

Tetapi, yang mereka dapatkan justru tatapan tajam, bisikan - bisikan, dan ejekan dari murid lainnya.

"Hei lihat, itu kan si Potty pembawa sial."

"Iya, dia akan membawa kehancuran bagi dunia sihir."

"Lebih baik kita jauhi dia."

Anak lelaki itu menunduk dalam, sementara sang gadis menggenggam erat tangannya, dan mereka langsung memasuki kompartemen yang kebetulan kosong.

"Apa aku sungguh akan menghancurkan dunia? " tanya anak lelaki tadi.

"Tentu tidak Harry, duduklah," kata gadis itu sambil menutup pintu. Gadis itu menatap Harry yang menunduk.

"Alexa, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? " tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji," jawab Alexa.

Tak lama, pintu kompartemen terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria tua dan dua wanita, yang satu terlihat tegas, sedangkan yang satu terlihat bersahabat.

"Maaf mengganggu anak-anak, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Silencio.

Harry dan Alexa, sesampainya di Hogwarts nanti kalian akan tinggal di menara utara, tidak di asrama seperti yang lain."

"Kenapa begitu sir? " tanya Harry, "Apa benar aku akan menghancurkan dunia? "

"Tentu tidak anakku, jangan berpikir seperti itu," jawab wanita yang sangat ramah, kelihatannya.

"Kalian tinggal di sana supaya tak ada yang menyakiti kalian, karena semua orang sepertinya percaya rumor omong kosong itu, kau tidak akan menghancurkan dunia nak, justru kau yang akan menyelamatkan dunia," kata wanita yang tadi bertampang tegas.

"Benar nak, kau lah yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, tetapi kau harus bersabar selama 7 tahun, karena kebenaran akan terlihat setelah umurmu 17 tahun, dan Alexa akan menjaga dan menemanimu, bagaimana? " kata pria tua tadi

"Baiklah sir," jawab Alexa dan Harry kompak.

 ** _Flashback off_**

Harry dan Alexa sampai di depan patung peri cantik, "Maturs," ucap Alexa, patung peri itu membungkuk dan bergeser menampakkan selusin anak tangga spiral, mereka menaiki tangga yang menuju ke sebuah pintu kayu putih.

Harry memutar kenop pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam di ikuti Alexa, ruangan di balik pintu yang tersembunyi itu adalah ruangan yang mereka tempati selama 5 tahun ini.

Ruangan luas dengan perabotan berkelas seperti satu set sofa, perapian perak, dapur putih, seputih susu, 5 buah pintu cokelat. 2 kamar, 1 perpustakaan, 1 ruang musik, dan 1 kamar tamu. Jangan lupakan tangga emas yang menuju kamar khusus, pintu di balik tangga yang menuju ke bawah tanah tempat laboratorium berada, juga dinding merah yang berbaur dengan warna hijau, menambah kesan unik ruangan tersembunyi ini.

Mereka berdua menyamankan diri di sofa merah depan perapian. "Kau tau Harry, mempunyai teman sepertimu bukanlah hal yang patut disesali, " kata Alexa memecahkan keheningan.

Harry tersenyum terenyuh, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi damai. "Sudah cukup pujiannya, besok kita masih harus mengikuti kelas, aku tidur duluan ya, selamat malam." Harry bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di samping dapur.

"Selamat malam Harry, mimpi indah," balas Alexa. Setelah Harry menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Alexa menumpahkan air mata yang ia bendung sejak tadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padamu Harry? " kata Alexa lirih, "Aku akan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa apa yang mereka percayai itu adalah salah, aku berjanji, pegang janjiku," tekad Alexa sembari menghapus paksa air mata di pipinya dan bangkit berjalan menuju kamarnya, tepat disebelah kamar Harry.

Tbc or end?

 **Halo!**

 **Ketemu sama Warda, kali ini Warda datang dengan cerita baru, hope u like it :)**

 **Wardhany90**


	2. Chapter 2

_Menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang di sekitar, apakah itu salah?_

 _Mengharapkan cinta dari orang yang dicintai, apakah itu salah?_

 _Jika semua itu salah, lalu apa yang benar?_

 _Kasih sayang dan cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, kita hanya perlu... Bersabar, benarkah?_

.

.

.

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Fanfiction by me**

 **Boyxboy : Draco X Harry**

 **Typo(s), EYD bertebaran, gaje, cerita tidak sesuai judul, kurang nge - feel, OOC(s), dsb**.

.

.

.

Malam berganti dengan pagi, cahaya mentari menerobos jendela kamar yang tak begitu besar, hanya sebuah kasur king size merah di tengah ruangan, almari cokelat di sisi kiri, kamar mandi di sampingnya, meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, sofa dan meja di sudut ruangan, rak-rak buku, dan karpet hijau keperakan.

Seorang remaja lelaki sedang bergelung di balik selimut tebal, seolah enggan untuk bangun, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, ia menjawab ketukan itu dengan gumaman "Hmm?! "

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah gadis berambut hitam sepunggung, ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ingin bangun sendiri atau harus kusiram air, Harry? "

Harry segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi, "Jangan lama-lama ya, aku akan siapkan sarapan," kata gadis itu seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Tak lama Harry pun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan gadis tadi, Alexa. Menikmati sarapan yang dibuatkan sahabat baiknya ini. Mereka berdua makan dalam keadaan hening, tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai..

"Harry, apa kau tau, hari ini sekolah kita akan kedatangan seseorang dari kementrian," kata Alexa memecah keheningan.

"Sungguh? "

"Ya, dan semalam Profesor Dumbledore mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang ini kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan siapa dirimu."

"Maksudnya? "

"Begini, Profesor punya rencana... " Alexa membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Harry, "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Baiklah," jawab Harry.

Setelah sarapan dan membereskan kekacauannya, mereka memutuskan turun untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama, yaitu Ramuan.

Seperti biasa, begitu masuk, langsung muncul ejekan-ejekan dari anak lain, terutama dari Slytherin.

Profesor Snape, guru Ramuan mereka, masuk ke kelas dengan dramatis, jubahnya melambai-lambai. Tetapi kali ini tak begitu dramatis, karena seorang wanita yang mirip kodok dan memakai pakaian serba pink mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa dia orang dari kementerian itu?" bisik Harry ke Alexa.

"Ya, dia orangnya.. Uh rasanya aku ingin muntah," kata Alexa.

Wanita tadi memperkenalkan diri, namanya Dolores Umbridge. Ia suka mengkritik, dan saat ini dia sedang mengkirtik pelajaran Snape dengan suara yang di manis-maniskan.

Tiba-tiba Umbridge sudah ada di samping Harry, ia bertanya "Nak, bagaimana pelajaran Profesormu yang satu ini, aku yakin dia pasti mengajar dengan dingin dan sering memarahimu kan? "

Harry memutar memory, memang benar, Snape suka membuat Harry kena detensi, ia juga berpikir, Umbridge pasti tau semua tentangnya, bagaimana tidak? Bukankah Harry terkenal, iya kan?

Tapi Harry juga sadar ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain takjub padanya, tentu saja ini rencana Dumbledore.

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Begini, Profesor punya rencana, kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang takjub, dan dia yakin orang dari kementrian itu pasti akan dibenci semua orang, dan jika kau menolong mereka yang terlibat masalah dengan orang itu, mungkin mereka akan sadar. Bagaimana? Kau setuju? "

"Baiklah."

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Oh, tidak Mrs. Umbridge, Profesor Snape, selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, tidak pernah memarahiku bahkan tidak pernah memberikan detensi padaku," jawaban Harry membuat semua orang tertegun, Harry Potter berbohong?

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan murid lainnya, mereka pasti melukaimu kan? Aku akan menghukum mereka jika itu terjadi."

Semua yang ada di sana gugup, takut, dan gelisah. Mereka takut Harry akan mengatakan semuanya, tapi jawaban yang diterima justru sebaliknya.

"Mrs. Mereka semua bersikap sangat baik padaku, selalu ada saat di butuhkan."

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Tak terasa jam pelajaran habis hanya karena percakapan antara dua orang itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau beritahu saja aku, jangan sungkan mengerti? " kata Umbridge, Harry mengangguk.

Umbridge keluar kelas dengan muka merah, karena rencananya untuk mempermalukan guru Ramuan itu tak berhasil.

Sementara itu Harry dan Alexa sudah akan keluar kelas, mata semua orang tertuju ke arahnya, dan disitulah Harry mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kau tau Alexa, seandainya yang kukatakan tadi benar-benar terjadi, aku akan sangat bersyukur. Ah, tapi itu semua hanya 'Seandainya'."

"Sudahlah, jangan kau lihat mereka yang tak punya hati, lihatlah mereka yang masih peduli padamu, ayo kita ke kelas berikutnya," balas Alexa.

Semua yang mendengar itu terasa sesak di dada mereka, kenapa hanya mendengar ucapan polos itu mereka merasa tersakiti, dan mereka juga terkejut, tak biasanya Harry berkata seperti itu.

"Ehem.. " suara dingin dari mulut Snape, menyadarkan semua murid, mereka pun langsung membereskan tas dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

Kembali ke dua orang tadi, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba Alexa punya ide.

"Harry, kau tau hal yang kau ciptakan kemarin sungguh luar biasa, bagaimana kalau kita coba nanti," kata Alexa dengan suara yang di keraskan.

"Hn," balas Harry singkat, dengan wajah datar, oh, rupanya Harry menyadari rencana Alexa, dan ia pun menyempurnakan rencana itu.

"Harry, bisakah kau bersikap biasa, wajahmu saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan para Slytherin itu."

Semua orang yang ada di situ menatap mereka, tiba-tiba sang pangeran es, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy, menghadang langkah mereka.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu yang bilang kami tidak punya hati Potty, Patricia?" kata Malfoy dengan suara datar nan dingin.

"Bukankah itu kenyataan Malfoy, kalau kau punya hati, kau tidak akan memanggil nama ku dengan cara yang kasar," kata Harry ketus.

Semua yang melihat dan mendengar menahan nafas mereka, Harry tak pernah bersikap seperti itu selama ini.

"Ada apa ini? Nak, apa kau dilukai oleh mereka? " Oh, Umbridge muncul seperti hantu.

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat lalu beranjak pergi, di ikuti Alexa di belakangnya.

"Oh Harry, punya teman seperti dirimu bukanlah hal yang patut disesali," kata Alexa sebelum mereka jauh dari murid lain.

Sedangkan semua murid yang ada disana memperhatikan mereka hingga mereka menghilang di tikungan.

Tcb or end?

 **Hai, hai!**

 **Ketemu lagi sama Warda, gimana untuk chapter ini? Oh ya disini Warda bikin Umbridge nya simpatik sama Harry ya, soalnya biar agak beda gitu hehe**

 **Ok, sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya ya!**

 **Wardhany90**


	3. Chapter 3

_Menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang disekitar, apakah itu salah?_ _Mengharapkan cinta dari orang yang dicintai, apakah itu salah?_ _Jika semua itu salah? Lalu apa yang benar?_ _Kasih sayang dan cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, kita hanya perlu... Bersabar, benarkah?_

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling** **Fanfiction by me** **Boyxboy : Draco X Harry** **Typo(s), EYD bertebaran, gaje, cerita tidak sesuai judul, kurang nge - feel, OOC(s), dsb.**

Remaja lelaki berambut pirang platinum terlihat kesal, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di depan patung ular.

" _Pureblood_ ," ucap remaja itu, patung ular membuka memberi akses masuk. Ia pun masuk dan langsung di sambut oleh teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Drake?, kau tampak kesal," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Pans, aku hanya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Potter," jawabnya.

"Draco, kau mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?" kata teman lelaki Draco.

"Apa maksudmu Blaise?" kata Draco, sedangkan Blaise hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ck, aku tau kau punya perasaan padanya."

"A-aku ini masih _straight_ Blaise, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya," elak Draco.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Blaise yang kemudian meninggalkan Draco dengan diikuti oleh Pansy (?)

Draco pun memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, ia merebahkan badannya di kasur _King size_ empuk, badan memang istirahat tetapi pikiran pemuda ini masih berkelana ke memorinya.

Sementara itu di luar asrama, Blaise berdiri membelakangi Pansy, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar dia bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri Pans?" tanya Blaise membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah, tapi bukankah kita membenci Potter? "

"Pans, aku merasa apa yang kita perbuat kepada Potter itu sudah keterlaluan dan basi kau tau?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bosan menyakiti Potter terus menerus, dan ketika dia berbicara polos di kelas tadi aku merasa sangat sesak di dada, dan saat mendengar ia bilang 'seandainya' aku merasa bersalah, sangat. Dan apa kau tak menyadari bahwa wajah Draco selalu memerah saat ia melihat Potter, Pansy, saat ini aku sungguh ingin minta maaf pada Potter dan berteman dengannya, aku juga bisa membantu Draco dalam saat yang sama," ucap Blaise panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, sungguh bukan _Slytherin_.

Pansy yang mendengar ucapan panjang Balise tertegun, ternyata sahabatnya yang lola ini masih bisa berpikir dewasa.

"Kau benar Blaise, aku juga merasa seperti itu."

 _Back to HarAlex_

"Harry, ayo makan, kau belum menyentuh makananmu dari tadi, nanti dingin lho," kata Alexa, saat ini mereka berada di menara utara tempat mereka tinggal.

Harry menggeleng, "Oh ayolah lupakan perdebatan tadi, semua akan kembali normal, Harry."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, ternyata dia masih tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia membalas perasaanku Al."

"Lebih baik kita persiapkan diri untuk malam ini 'Rry."

"Ha?"

"Kau lupa lagi kan, malam ini bulan purnama, kau ingat umur kita berapa tahun sekarang?"

Harry mengingat-ingat, lalu berseru "Ah! Aku ingat! "

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _"Baiklah," jawab Alexa dan Harry kompak._ _"Er.. Sir apa yang anda maksud dengan kebenaran? " tanya Harry_ _"Fakta bahwa kalian adalah Maturs. "_ _"Maturs? "_ _"Ya, Maturs adalah makhluk magis yang memiliki kekuatan alam dan kekuatan milik Harry adalah yang paling kuat, kekuatan itu akan muncul ketika kalian berumur 15 tahun pada saat bulan purnama, dan simpan ini," kata Dumbledore sambil memberikan sebotol obat (?)_ _"Minum obat itu, tepat sebelum kalian berubah, itu akan menahan hormon yang keluar dari diri kalian sementara sebelum kalian berumur 17 tahun, cukup 2 tablet saja. Mengerti? "_ _"Kami mengerti," ucap mereka berdua kompak ( lagi )_

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Kau sudah siap untuk malam ini Harry? "

"Ya, aku siap," jawab Harry mantap sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya –entah kapan ia mengambil makanan itu– sedangkan Alexa hanya tersenyum.

"Err.. Harry, ayo kita ke ruang musik," ajak Alexa.

Harry meletakkan makanannya, "Ayo."

Mereka bangkit dan berjalan menuju salah satu pintu coklat di sisi kiri ruangan. Alexa membuka kenop pintu itu,

 ** _Kriiett_**

Pintu kayu itu berderit, dikarenakan sudah tua (?). Harry dan Alexa masuk ke dalam, Alexa menutup pintu itu.

Memang benar kalau pintu ruangan ini tua, tetapi dalamnya wow! Sangat berkelas!

Dinding kuning kehitaman, lampu bundar menggantung di atas, jendela bingkai putih yang menghadap langsung ke danau, tirai biru muda yang, uh, indaaaaaah sekali ( _'Lebay' batin para readers_ ), kursi-kursi kecil, lantai marmer, karpet hijau yang lembut, sofa merah di pojok ruangan, dan berbagai alat musik, seperti biola, piano, gitar, drum, suling, harpa, terompet, dan banyak lagi, semuanya lengkap.

Alexa mengambil gitar yang disandarkan pada sebuah kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut, sementara Harry duduk di belakang piano.

"Baiklah, lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan? " tanya Alexa, Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Emm.. Soledad ( _by Westlife_ ), " kata Harry, Alexa mengangguk. Jemari lentik Harry mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano, begitu pula jemari Alexa yang memetik senar gitar.

Nada yang mereka ciptakan sungguh indah.. Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun mulai bernyanyi :

 _Harry:_ _If only you could see, the tears_ _In the world you left behind_ _If only you could hear, my heart_ _Just one more time_ _Even when I close, my eyes_ _There's an image of your face_ _And once again I come, to realize_ _You're a loss I can't replace_ _Both:_ _Soledad.._ _It's a keeping for the lonely_ _Since the day that you were gone_ _Why did you leave me ?_ _Soledad.._ _In my heart you were the only_ _And you're memory life on_ _Why did you leave me?_ _Soledad.._ _Alexa:_ _Walking down the streets of nothingville_ _Where our love was young and free_ _Can't believe just what an empty place_ _It is come to be.._ _I would give my life away_ _If it could only be the same_ _Cause I can't still the voice inside of me_ _That is calling out your name.._ _Both:_ _Soledad_ _It's a keeping for the lonely_ _Since the day that you were gone_ _Why did you leave me ?_ _Soledad.._ _Alexa:_ _Time will never change you told me_ _After all were mean to be_ _Harry:_ _Love will bring us back to you and me_ _If only you could see.._ _Both:_ _Soledad.._ _It's a keeping for the lonely_ _Since the day that you were gone_ _Why did you leave me ?_ _Soledad.._ _In my heart you were the only_ _And you're memory life on_ _Why did you leave me?_ _Soledad.._ _Soledad.._ _It's a keeping for the lonely_ _Since the day that you were gone_ _Why did you leave me ?_ _Soledad.._ _In my heart you were the only_ _And you're memory life on_ _Why did you leave me?_ _Soledad.._

( _nah, sekian penampilan tak langsung dari Harry dan Alexa, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah.._ )

Setelah lagunya selesai, mereka menatap satu sama lain ( _A:cieee, yang mulai tatap tatapan R: eh, ini Drarry bukan HarAlex, A: eh iya, aduh lupa hehe, #plaak_ )

Mereka tertawa bersama, setelah itu Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Mau kemana 'Rry? " tanya Alexa.

"Aku mau ke kamar sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, ingat kita masih ada kelas."

"Iya," dan dengan itu pun Harry membuka pintu sambil tersenyum, berjalan keluar, dan menutup pintunya pelan. Meninggalkan Alexa sendiri.

' _semoga senyum itu tetap abadi di wajahmu 'Rry,'_ batin Alexa.

Tbc or end?

 **Hai hai,** **Ketemu lagi sama Warda, oh ya sedikit info:** **Disini Harry dan Alexa tidak sama dengan yang lain, mereka tidak punya asrama, nah biasanya kan orang mengenali mereka dari asrama mana lewat seragam kan ya, kalo lencananya gambar singa ya Gryffindor.** **Kalau ular ya Slytherin,** **Kalau musang ya Hufflepuff** **Dan kalau Elang ya Ravenclaw,** **Bener gak?** **Juga dari dasi, warnanya merah, atau hijau, atau kuning, ataukah biru. Bener gak?** **Khusus nih buat Harry dan Alexa, lencananya lambang Hogwarts, dan dasinya warna hitam putih.** **Ok, sepertinya cukup dulu informasinya, see you in the next chapter.** **Wardhany90**


End file.
